


Your the only person I really want to talk to.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Michael and Alex talk about the conversation Alex had with Maria.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Kudos: 57





	Your the only person I really want to talk to.

“Hey.” Michael said quietly as he walked into his and Alex’s room the night after Maria had come to see Alex. 

“Hey.” Alex smiled over at his husband from his place on their bed reading. “Good day?”

“It was a normal day.” Michael shrugged as he pulled his shoes off. “Nothing really happened, your day?”

“Weird.” Alex said as he marked his place in the book and placed it on the bedside table. “Maria came to see me.”

“She did?” Michael asked shocked as he let his jeans fall to the floor. 

“Yeah, just showed up not long after lunch.” Alex nodded as Michael made his way over to the bed. “Things were a little weird.”

“She still in town?” Michael asked not sure what he wanted the answer to be, he and Maria hadn’t said more than pleasantries to each other since their break up.

“I don’t think so.” Alex shock his head looking over to were Michael was now sitting next to him. “I might have had it out with her a little.”

“What.” Michael asked with a smirk. “What happened?”

“I just told her how I wasn’t really past everything that happened.” Alex shrugged not seeing the big deal. 

“You finally told her.” Michael said feeling a little bit proud of his husband. 

“It kind of just came out before I could stop myself.” Alex admitted. “I was saying it before I even knew what I was saying for half the conversation.”

“But you still told her.” Michael pointed out. “How did she take it?”

“Okay actually.” Alex shrugged. “Better than I thought she would, told me to take the time I needed to get past it.”

“That’s really good.” Michael pointed out as he let himself get more comfortable in bed. 

“I feel a little bad.” Alex shrugged as he let himself get comfortable leaning against Michael. “I wasn’t the nicest.”

“But you needed to tell her.” Michael pointed out as he placed his arm over Alex’s shoulder. “You couldn’t keep it bottled up inside you forever.”

“I know that, I could have been nicer.” 

“Did you say you never wanted to see her again?” Michael asked and Alex just shook his head. “Did you say you couldn’t hang out with the group together?” Alex just shook his head again. “Then I think you were as nice to her as you could be.”

“Thanks.” Alex mumbled as he buried his head in Michaels shoulder. “I needed that.”

“I know.” Michael nodded. “Good day other than that?”

“Yeah it was okay, I can’t wait till this baby is out of me though.” Alex placed his hand on what he was sure was his ever growing baby bump. “I think the longest I went without needing to go toilet was about twenty minutes.”

Michael laughed at his husband knowing how much he had been exaggerating things recently. “Only one more month then out little baby girl is here.”

“Yeah.” Alex nodded as he let his eyes close, sleep getting the best of him. 

“Go sleep.” Michael told him knowing how tired the pregnancy had been making Alex in the last week or two. “Love you.”

“Love you.” Alex replied before he let sleep take him.

**********************************************************************************

“So?” Michael started the next morning. “You feeling any different about your conversation with Maria.” Michael knew his husband and he knew that even though he made it out to be like he was at least blaming himself a little less that Alex stilled blamed himself.

“I think so.” Alex nodded as he walked into the kitchen. “I needed to say it and I did, things will get better, hopefully.”

Michael smiled as he walked over at his husband. “I hate the fact that I pushed you to apart.”

“I know.” Alex nodded as he pulled Michael in for a hug “I don’t blame you for it, I don’t. Not anymore. Not that I ever really did.”

“I love you so much Alex manes.” Michael leaned down placing a kiss on Alex’s lips.

“I love you too Michael Guerin.” Alex smiled, “Thank you for last night, I really needed it.”

Michael just leaned down to kiss Alex again. “Anything for you and little peanut.”

“You have to stop calling the baby little peanut.” Alex laughed as he pulled away. “We have come up with a name for her. You do remember that right?”

“I know.” Michael nodded as he went back to making breakfast for the two of them. “But She was little peanut for a while, it’s weird not calling her that.”

“Well why don’t we try calling our baby girl by her name and not peanut.” Alex suggested as he took a seat at their kitchen table. “Considering as she’s going to be here in a month.”

“Who said I’m not going to call her peanut once she’s here?” Michael asked not looking away from the food. “Who said that’s not just going to be my nickname for her?”

Alex just laughed as he watched Michael walk around the kitchen as he cooked breakfast in just a pair off boxer’s and a top. “If that’s really the nickname you want to go with for our daughter go ahead.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Michael asked once he had finished making breakfast and he was sitting opposite his husband. “With all the Maria stuff.”

“Yeah I’m good.” Alex nodded as he took his first bite. “I need time before things can go back to normal and it’s better that she knows that rather than just thinking I’m ignoring her.”

“It is better.” Michael agreed with a nod. “Do you want your relationship to go back to the way it was?”

“I do.” Alex nodded without a second of hesitation. “I just need time to forget that night, I look at her and I remember it and I just need to forget.”

“I’m so sorry about that.” Ever since Michael had found out how Alex truly felt about what happened he had felt like the worst person in the world even if Alex didn’t blame him for it. 

“You don’t need to apologise, you have a hundred times already, I’ve gotten past it.” Alex assured him. “Now finish your breakfast so that you’re not late for work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted can you please let me know so I can fix them, please.


End file.
